goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
When Mr Kobayashi Dies/Jazzi Gets into a Rampage
This is the prequel of Jazzi Gets Grounded for Eternity. Cast *Ivy as Jazzi, June, Mimirin, MaryettaFan2006, Princess Davidddizor, and Tristan. *Tween Girl as Shimajiro, Custard, and Laura Koala. *Kayla as Foo, Rita, Mary Test, and Sally Smith. *Eric as Victor, Ike, Cochrane-A, Dukey, and Rocking Ralph. *Amos Martinez as Famous Amos and Billy Lopez. *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *Young Guy as Derek Vons, Rei Kobayashi, Davidddizor, Johnny Test, and Henry. *David as Roland, BlueKraid, Hugh Test, and Randall. *Brian as Philip and 761954. *Julie as Summer and RockingRalphFTW MarkDeatonFTL. *Shy Girl as BB Jammies. *Kendra as Noodle. *Show as the Japanese Soldier. *Junwoo as the Korean Soldier. *Juan Martinez as Stella Ripples, Roxy Ruffles, Ruth, Jessica, Crystal, and Lucy Ripples. *John Martinez as Stone Rabbit, Butter Rabbit, and Rudolph Ruffles. *Stefan as Hitler and the German Soldier. *Bernard as the French Soldier. *Miguel as the Spanish Soldier. *Princess as Azura, Susan Test, and Ka Chung. *Joey as Oscar and Mr Kobayashi. *Simon as Hugo. *Kimberly as Luna Minami and Roobear Koala. *Emma as SaveUmsYes AdventureTimeNo. Transcript Jazzi: I am going to kill Mr Kobayashi with some bombs! puts 40,000 crates filled with bombs on the ground and runs away Korean Soldier: Potgan!! Mr Kobayashi: What? German Soldier: Bomben, bomben!! Kobayashi screams in Noodle's voice as the bombs explode, killing him. They kill 30,000 people, and they injure 100,000 people, and causing everyone in Porkbelly to run and panic Hugh: Oh no!! Dukey: Let's get out of here! Mary: We need to get to the Lakeside! Susan: Me too! Johnny: Yeah!! Susan, Dukey, Johnny, and Mary run away Kobayashi was injured Rei: Dad! (in Custard's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooo!! Jazzi: I killed Mr Kobayashi! to the living room Lucy: Let me see was on television. Ralph: We are entering this news flash which was scary! Jazzi put 40,000 crates filled with bombs to kill Mr Kobayashi. A few terrorist attacks have destroyed Porkbelly. to Amos reporting Amos: Thank you, Ralph. Jazzi killed 30,000 people and injured 100,000 people. She also killed Mr Kobayashi. Everyone got injured. Mr Kobayashi was taken to the hospital. However, he was not going to make it. It was over for him. to the surgery room; We see Mr Kobayashi in the hospital bed with an IV and a monitor. Rei was comforting him Rei: Dad, are you okay? Mr Kobayashi: No, son. I do not feel good. Rei: That was terrible. Mr Kobayashi: I need to tell you something. Rei: What is it, Dad? Mr Kobayashi: I love you, and you are my son. Rei: I love you too, Dad. monitor beeps five times Jessica: Mr Kobayashi, can you hear me? Kobayashi dies and we hear a ten second beep Jessica: (cries) Mr Kobayashi!! (in Victor Volt's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooo!! back to the living room Lucy: (in Simba's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) Mr Kobayashi was dead and Porkbelly was destroyed! Now my choice was to panic! screams in Simba's voice loudly which lets out a light pink supersonic wave to Derek and Hans watching Batman Classic on TV Land screaming voice scares Derek and Hans Derek: (screams in Custard's voice) (normal voice) What was that? Was that Stella's scream? Hans: I do not know, Derek. Derek: I think it was Lucy. Hans: Yeah. Derek: Let's see what happened. to Hugo and Shimajiro watching Schoolhouse Rock on the Disney Channel Hugo: Just chilling. screaming voice scares Hugo and Shimajiro Hugo: (screams in Ka Chung's voice) (normal voice) What was that? Shimajiro: That was Lucy. Hugo: Let's see what happened. to Cochrane-A and Davidddizor killing Evil Jazzi screaming voice scares Cochrane-A and Davidddizor Davidddizor: (screams in Noodle's voice) Cochrane-A: Davidddizor, are you okay? Davidddizor: (normal voice) Yes, Cochrane-A. Whoever screamed was because Mr Kobayashi died. Cochrane-A: That was terrible, Davidddizor. Davidddizor: Hey, Cochrane-A. Let's see what happened. to Stone, Azura, Ike, Butter, Roxy, Stella, Billy, Luna, and Princess Davidddizor at the hospital screaming voice scares Stone, Azura, Ike, Butter, Roxy, Stella, Billy, Luna, and Princess Davidddizor Stone: (screams in Foo's voice) (normal voice) It was Lucy! Azura: I know it, Stone! Ike: I agree with Azura. Roxy: Mr Kobayashi died. Billy: There was something bad with Lucy. Stella: She needs some help. Luna: Yeah, Stella. Butter: That's right, Stella. Princess Davidddizor: Let's see what happened. to Rudolph dancing to Splish Splash screaming voice scares Rudolph Rudolph: What was that screaming? I need to see what happened. back to the living room was crying and sobbing and we hear a female teenager crying sound. Derek, Hans, Hugo, Shimajiro, Cochrane-A, Davidddizor, Stone, Azura, Ike, Butter, Roxy, Stella, Billy, Luna, Princess Davidddizor, and Rudolph enter the living room Rudolph: Lucy, what's the matter? Why are you so sad? Lucy: Mr Kobayashi was dead. Rudolph: I am sorry, Lucy. We will protect Porkbelly soon. Cochrane-A: I know who killed Mr Kobayashi. It was Jazzi. Davidddizor: She should get in trouble. to the living room of the Lopez household Billy: Let's see what was on the news. Ralph: We are entering this news flash which was scary! Jazzi put 40,000 crates filled with bombs to kill Mr Kobayashi. A few terrorist attacks have destroyed Porkbelly. Billy: (in Jazzi's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) Mr Kobayashi got killed and Porkbelly was destroyed! Ruth: Now our choice was to panic!! Michael, Crystal, Ruth, June, Henry, Victor, Laura, Roobear, 761954, and Billy cry and sob. BlueKraid, SaveUmsYes AdventureTimeNo, and Mimirin panic; Karl, Tristan, and Oscar run around to Derek, Hans, Hugo, Shimajiro, Cochrane-A, Davidddizor, Stone, Azura, Ike, Butter, Roxy, Stella, Billy, Luna, Princess Davidddizor, Lucy, and Rudolph reporting with Misael, Michael, Crystal, Ruth, June, Henry, Victor, Laura, Roobear, 761954, BlueKraid, SaveUmsYes AdventureTimeNo, Mimirin, Karl, Tristan, Oscar, and Billy Stone: Jazzi, i do not want to invite you to June and Henry's wedding! Because you killed Mr Kobayashi! Shimajiro: Jazzi, i had enough of you destroying Porkbelly. Now we need to revive Mr Kobayashi thanks to you. Mimirin: Jazzi, you are not invited to Reagan and Andy's wedding! Because you destroyed Porkbelly. Roxy: I wish you are sent back to 30,000 BC where you can get eaten by the dinosaurs. Jazzi, you deserve it for killing Mr Kobayashi. Cochrane-A: I hope you get sent back to 3000 BC where you can get killed by the pharoahs. That's what you get for killing Mr Kobayashi. BlueKraid: You are a bad girl. Because you killed Mr Kobayashi. And because of this, Kayla and Amos will get a divorce. Princess Davidddizor: Jazzi, i am never wanting to invite you to Rudolph's 10th birthday. Even worse, the Lakeside will destroy Porkbelly. Davidddizor: Jazzi, i am never inviting you to Crystal's 3rd birthday. Even terrible than that, the soldiers will conquer Porkbelly. 761954: Jazzi, Porkbelly will be protected from being destroyed and it was your fault. Foo: Jazzi, i am sick and tired of you killing Mr Kobayashi. And because of that, you will not go to Stone's 9th birthday. Noodle: Jazzi, i am angry at you for destroying Porkbelly. As a result, Amos will protect Porkbelly by killing the soldiers. Ka Chung: I am fed up with you because you killed Mr Kobayashi. He was a great Dad to your Dad. Custard: Why did you kill Mr Kobayashi? Do you know he was a nice Dad to your Dad? You know doing things like that can scare Lucy. Summer: Jazzi, i hope you get grounded by your parents. BB Jammies: Jazzi, you bawd. Bawd girl. Derek: I called the FBI to shut down the websites made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros. Jazzi, i hope you like the websites not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros. Hans: Jazzi, the Lakeside will destroy Porkbelly until Amos protects it. You need to go to heck. Lick my p****. Sally: Jazzi, Victor was better than you. I hope you go back to the snowstorm of 1940. RockingRalphFTW MarkDeatonFTL: Mr Kobayashi was not going to make it. Because Jazzi killed him. It was over for him.